The project has a dual purpose. First, investigations of the clearance patterns of radio tracers placed within the anteior chamber of the eye by direct microinjection. Secondly, the design and testing of instrumentation needed for measurement and display of dynamic function studies of the eye done with nuclear tracers. The significance of the work lies in its demonstration that critical functions of capillary perfusion and exchange, aqueous humor bulk flow and nutrient ion uptake and turnover may each now be measured for long periods in the untouched animal and human eye.